


it's raining it's pouring

by InterestingName



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be rain, and a man, and a man in the rain. This rain isn't light, or heavy - it’s just rain. It’s not cold, or warm - it’s just rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's raining it's pouring

There is a phenomenon that not very many people know about. Of course, it gets out to the masses somehow - fairytales, love across the ages, reincarnation. But really? It always begins with rain.

* * *

There will be rain, and a man, and a man in the rain. This rain isn’t light, or heavy - it’s just rain. It’s not cold, or warm - it’s just rain.

There will be a man, who will always be the same man, and he will walk into a bar. Or a cafe, or a restaurant (although the second option is the most likely).

He will sit down at a bar stool, or a seat, or a table. He will always drip the not-too-heavy and not-too-hot rain water onto the floor beneath him.

He will always order a black coffee, if the last fifty years have been good for him (unlikely), or a beer if they have not (more likely).

He will have dark hair and blue eyes. No matter how much he wants to change this, he will always have dark hair and blue eyes.

 

There will be another man who is not dripping the not-too-heavy and not-too-hot rain water onto the floor beneath him. This man will be different. This man will always order a black coffee, regardless of whether or not the past fifty years have been good for him, because they always have. This man will have blonde hair and blue eyes.

This man will sit down at the first mans’ table. He does not know why he does, only that he must.

This man is different from the first one. This second man will be happy, no matter what. This man will not know sorrow as the first does. He will never watch someone die.

 

That is the main difference between the first man and the second. The first man will know what is coming, and he will be powerless to stop it. The second man does not, and will welcome it with open arms.

 

The second man will die in the first mans’ arms.

And the rain will stop.

Fifty years will pass.

And the rain will begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.
> 
> i'm deadbucky on tumblr.


End file.
